


Выигрыш

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), ktj



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Внутренний слизеринец Поттера желает поразвлечься.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Выигрыш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880463) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



Забросив метлу на плечо, Гарри вышел на поле. Должен был состояться первый межшкольный матч сезона, и, честно говоря, он немного нервничал. Во-первых, Дурмстранг славится крайней жестокостью своих загонщиков. А во-вторых, в этом матче ему придётся играть на позиции охотника.

Не самый лучший расклад. Но Малфой взбесился бы, стань Гарри в этом сезоне и капитаном, и ловцом. Гарри улыбнулся. Командовать Малфоем очень изнурительно, но он весьма талантлив и отдаёт всего себя игре.

Кроме того, Малфой просто шикарно смотрится на метле.

****

– Поттер!

Гарри обернулся, нахмурившись, когда к нему подошёл Дмитрий Антонов. Звезда Дурмстранга – их ловец – однозначно не был в числе его любимчиков. Являясь прекрасным ловцом, в то же время он оставался тщеславным засранцем и не каялся. Гарри видел, как в погоне за снитчем он сбил своего товарища по команде с метлы.

– Чего тебе, Антонов? – спросил он.

– Волнуешься из-за матча, Поттер?

В глазах Гарри вспыхнул интерес. 

– С чего бы вдруг? Не вижу причин.

Антонов усмехнулся. 

– Крутым стал, да? Тогда, может, пари сделает игру интересней, а?

Гарри нахмурился.

– Ставка? 

– Если поймаю снитч, то выиграю поцелуй. С тобой, – озвучил условия Антонов и самодовольно осклабился.

****

Выйдя на поле, Малфой сразу налетел на Гарри с расспросами.

– Что происходит? Дурмстранговские тупицы случайно не выведали нашу стратегию, нет?

Гарри закатил глаза от этой паранойи. 

– Просто не спускай глаз с Антонова, – объяснил он.

Малфой прищурился. 

– Что он хотел?

Гарри рассказал ему о пари. Когда он закончил, Малфой уже кипел от гнева. 

– Надеюсь, у тебя хватило ума отказаться? 

Гарри ухмыльнулся. 

– Да нет, я согласился.

– Что?! – яростно прошипел Малфой. – Ты идиот! Если мы проиграем, тебе придется...

Гарри улыбнулся и сжал его плечо. 

– Тогда не проиграй.

– Поттер!

– Я рассчитываю на тебя, Малфой.

****

Четыре часа спустя Гарри праздновал грандиозную победу.

Драко отчаянно вбивался в него, ускоряясь и приближаясь к финалу. Движения стали резче и теперь каждый раз задевали простату. Гарри гортанно застонал и бурно кончил. Драко резко толкнулся в него последний раз и, дрожа всем телом, излился следом.

– Я выиграл, – выдохнул он, все еще сжимая в руке снитч.

Гарри улыбнулся. 

– В случае выигрыша этому дурмстранговскому говнюку я обещал только поцелуй.

– Ты ничего не должен был ему обещать, – проворчал Драко. – Я едва не сбросил его с метлы.

– Считай это чем-то вроде… мотивации, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. 

– Ублюдок. Ты должен был попасть на Слизерин.

– Ох, знал бы ты насколько прав, любовь моя, – многозначительно усмехнулся Гарри.


End file.
